


The Bet

by Scroll



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scroll/pseuds/Scroll





	The Bet

Through all the noise of tables and chairs being moved, people talking, cheering, and arguing, Isabela could tell Hawke had started humming. She followed his gaze through the crowded Hanged Man to pick out Sebastian and Fenris talking by the door. They must have just arrived. 

”So Hawke, who is it?” Isabela winked at Hawke. 

”Who’s what?” Merrill asked.

”Oh, kitten don’t you know that Hawke always hums when he is watching something gorgeous?” Isabela lay her arm around Merrill’s shoulders and turned her towards the entrance. 

”Look, who do you think it is?”

”Oh, well. Sebastian does have those very blue eyes. But, Fenris has very, very pretty markings.” Merrill said tilting her head to the side.

Hawke guaffed a laugh, and leaned back against the wall. He liked sitting at this table where he could see the comings and goings in the room. A comfy bench and a wall to lean against, and not have to worry about his back. They would meet up here most evenings to pick up work, get some drink and food, before moving up to the chambers Varric rented. There they would lay out plans and discuss what work to pick up, before a game of cards, more ale and a bit of storytelling. 

”Oh Isabela, you know me well” Hawke smiled fondly at her. ”It’s not really conscious. I like humming when I think about things.” He waved his hands as if stirring music in the air.

”Not really sweet thing. It’s when you see delicious examples of males that you hum. When you’re actually thinking, you mumble instead.” Isabela smirked at Hawke. 

”So who is it?”

Hawke took a deep swipe of the stale, bitter ale, put the jug back on the table and made a move to rise. Isabela grabbed his arm stopping him, pulling him back down.

”No, you don’t get to slip away so easy. Because I have my eyes set on one of those and I will fight you all the way for him, if it’s who I think it is that has caught your attention.” 

”Now, now Isabela, I didn’t pin you as someone possessive. I am just getting us some wine instead of this horribly bad smelling ale.” He nodded to the barkeep and made some gestures as if he was opening an invisible bottle of wine. The barkeep nodded and Hawke sat down turning his full attention to Isabela.

”I’m not! That is, I don’t mind sharing. But I would like to be the first to sample this one.” Isabela had a huge grin on her face, however Hawke could tell that she was serious. 

”Well my swashbuckler salty pirate, let’s see who gets a sample at all!” Hawke held Isabella’s gaze in a lock, carrying a completely neutral expression on his face. Isabella’s toothy smile faded.

Isabela purred. ”It”s on.”


End file.
